


A Picture Perfect Romance

by Dirty_Lemon_Pit



Category: The Picture of Dorian Gray - Oscar Wilde
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drunken sex, M/M, Manipulation, Non-Consensual Spanking, Out of Character, Unhealthy Relationships, dubcon, mentor/mentee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:42:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23973214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirty_Lemon_Pit/pseuds/Dirty_Lemon_Pit
Summary: So I never actually read this book, but I have heard about it and did Spark Note it so hopefully the characteristics of the characters weren't too off.  I obviously (or not so obviously) changed Henry's character to add my own artistic liberties to the story I wished to tell.  I hope this was an enjoyable read and meets the requested guideline.
Relationships: Dorian Gray/Basil Hallward
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12
Collections: Id Pro Quo 2020





	A Picture Perfect Romance

Golden sunlight streams through the window pane, illuminating his godlike features. His flawless, pale skin lays bare before me, drawing me in like a moth to the flame. A chiseled jawline, with luscious raven black hair falling just short of his neck. 

I scowl at the hickeys I spy there, burning with jealously at the woman lucky enough to spend a night with him.

His arms, though relaxed, still bulge ever so slightly with the perfect amount of muscle to accentuate his beauty. My eyes scan over his smooth, hairless chest and make my way downward. I pause at his leg, ever so slightly hiding his manhood from me.

“Your pencil stop moving,” Dorian observes, an amused smile plastered on his face.

I blush a scarlet red. “For-forgive me!”

“It’s fine,” he chuckles as I resume drawing him. “It’s natural for one to be captivated by my beauty. Allow me to give you a better view.”

He shifts in the chair, facing me head on with his legs spread wide. I stare in shock at his impressive, slightly erect manhood, unable to tear my eyes away. _So he shaves down there…_

“Quite the little pervert aren’t you?” He teases me, closing his legs. “Getting so turned on by the body of another man.”

“My-my apologies,” I manage to stammer out, quickly returning to my drawing. “Please return to your earlier position and I will be down in an hour or so.”

He shrugs and turns back away as I finish up my sketch of him.

“Done,” I say as I close my sketch book. “Thank you for agreeing to model for me again today.”

“It’s always a pleasure to help a friend,” he replies, getting up and redressing. “So, you’ll speak to the professor for me Basil?”

I pause for a moment. I know what Dorian wants, he wants me to convince the professor to grant him _another_ extension on his project.

“I can ask, but I doubt he’ll comply,” I answer honestly. “You’ll already be granted two extensions as it is and the professor is becoming very agitate at your lack of effort.”

“You’re the TA for the class?” Dorian protests. “Can’t you force him to grant me an extension?”

“I’m sorry,” I say as we walk out of the classroom. “But I don’t have that kind of power.”

Dorian clicks his tongue in annoyance. I know why he’s upset, he needs to pass this class for his major and is dangerously close to failing.

“I suppose it can’t be helped,” he sighs. “Thank you for at least trying.”

He looks so gloomy that I can’t help but feel guilty about his current predicament. I think about the mountain of homework I need to work on for my graduate degree. _I really, really need to get that stuff completed this weekend. But I can’t just leave Dorian hanging especially since he always finds time to model for me. Guess I’m in for another long, long weekend._

“I can meet with you this Friday to help you work on your project,” I suggest.

“Really?” He says brightening up. “But aren’t you super busy with your own work?”

“Yes, but I can make time for you,” I respond, captivated by his smile. “Meet me in the library at 7 and we can work together on your project.”

“Thank you so much!” I flinch slightly as he pulls me into a bear hug.

_He smells so nice._

“I’ll see you tomorrow at the library then!” He promised before heading off.

“He better show up this time,” I mumble to myself as I head back to my apartment.

“Dorian Gray…If only I had realized sooner, then maybe I could’ve protected you.”

* * *

Dorian Gray was a 19 year old sophomore at the university I attended. I meet him last year during freshmen orientation. Despite our five year age difference, we managed to become quite close rather fast. The main reason for that was probably become of how dependent on me Dorian was. He’d led a sheltered childhood were everything was taken care of by his parents and I mean _everything._ When Dorian came to college he was unable to do laundry, clean, or even wake himself up on time. He didn’t know how to find out professor’s office hours to ask for help or how to properly plan his work load.

Within one month he was struggling in all his classes, prompting me to step up and start assisting him. I taught him everything starting from how to clean his room to how to manage his time. I tutored him on his homework assignments (occasional doing a _few_ assignments for him _just_ to help him catch up), reviewed most of his work before he turned it in, and scheduling him time to meet with professors.

The extra work was draining and ate up all of my social time, but I didn’t mind. Dorian was always so grateful for my help and it just filled me up with so much joy to see him so happy. I didn’t realize it at the time, but I’d developed a bit of a crush on the guy. Perhaps I unconsciously suppressed my feelings, labeling him heterosexual after I saw how he flirted with the girls around campus (why must the hottest guys always be straight?). Dorian found out I was gay during this time, but it didn’t change our relationship at all. He managed to get through his first semester with a solid 2.4 GPA and a basic understanding of how to take care of himself.

I thought that was the end of Dorian’s troubles, so for the next semester I spent less time helping him and more time on my own studies. It worked for his schedule too, since he’d decided to pledge for a fraternity and needed more time to run around completing tasks for his frat brothers. It was during this time that the sweet, impressionable Dorian met the vile Henry Wotton. Henry, a junior at the time, took a special liking to Dorian and had him assigned as his personal assistant. Henry corrupted the spoiled, yet hard working Dorian turning him towards Hedonism behind my back. 

It began with praise. Henry would often compliment Dorian on his appearance, placing his physically attraction above everything else. Next came the partying accompanied by booze. I know people in fraternities tend to partying and drink a lot, but there is such a thing as moderation. Along with the alcohol and partying came sex and girls. What was once a bit of harmless flirtations turned into seduction. Under Henry’s tutelage Dorian learned how to sweet talk his way into one girl’s pants before moving on to his next conquest. I don’t know how many girls he slept with during that semester and I doubt that he knows either, although I care little since these women clearly only cared about Dorian’s looks. There was even one girl Sibyl who claimed to be soul mates with Dorian. She ended up dropping out of college after failing to snag Dorian for herself. Rumors spread that she dropped out because she was pregnant and Dorian refused to have anything to do with her, but how much faith can you have in the accuracy of rumors?

This behavior led to Dorian failing his second semester of college and being placed on academia probation. I was livid when I found this out. How could Henry have corrupted my poor Dorian so? How could I have not known about it for so long? Is it my fault for leaving Dorian all on his own while I focused on my studies? These taught plagued me as the next year rolled around.

I was ecstatic to see Dorian in the class I was a TA in, hoping this was the opportunity I needed to get him back on the right path. I began spending more time with Dorian, trying to get him to focus more on his studies and less on partying. Henry immediately found out about what I was doing and began to interfere with me. He’d force Dorian to miss many of our appointed studying sessions, have him send me half completely work for review that I’d end up completing, and he even forced Dorian to plead with me about using my TA position to get him extensions on his work. I know that he was also the one to put Dorian up to suggesting being a model for me as repayment for all my help, knowing full well about my feelings for him (I’d discovered them by this point in time). I cursed the man, but bear with it not wanting to ruin my chances of turning Dorian’s life back around.

So when Friday rolled around and Dorian was a no show, I couldn’t help my frustration. _Why must that man always prevent me from helping Dorian?_

Deciding I wouldn’t accept this anymore, I packed up my things, left them at my apartment, and made my way to Dorian’s fraternity house.

When I got there I could hear the music blaring. Figuring no one would hear me knock, I just walked into the building. There were people dancing, drinking, and playing random games everywhere. I groan in frustration as I tried to figure out how to find Dorian in all this chaos. 

“Need help?” Some guy asked as I stood by the doorway looking lost.

“Yes,” I thankfully respond. “I’m trying to find Dorian?”

“Oh that guy,” he responds a bit unhappily. “He spilled some beer on his shirt and went to his room to change. Would you like me to show you the way?”

I nod my head yes and the guy proceeds to take me upstairs.

“So,” he begins. “Are you a friend of Dorian?”

“Yes,” I happily reply. “We’ve been friends for over a year now.”

“Really?”

“Why are you so surprised?”

“Nothing, it just doesn’t seem like you’re the type of person who’d be friends with Dorian,” he sheepishly replies.

“What do you mean by that?”

“Just that the guy is a huge party animal, who doesn’t seem to really care much about other people.” The man answers. “I find him to be a completely manipulative jerk, but my other frat brothers didn’t seen him that way and he was voted into the fraternity.”

“It’s not his fault that he’s this way,” I defensively retort. “He just needs some proper guidance is all.”

“If you say so.” We stopped in front of a door.

“This is his room,” the guy turns to leave.

“Thank you for showing me to way…” I stumble as I realize I never got his name.

“Henry. My name is Henry Wotton.” He states as he walks off.

I stare as he leaves. _Henry, that’s the infamous Henry? He doesn’t seem anything like how Dorian described him. But then again, he is a manipulative man whom I can’t let my guard down around. He must be putting on an act._

I knock on the door and am greeted by Dorian.

“Basil?” He looks at me in surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“You missed our study session today so I came to get you.”

“…Come in.” He moves back from the door allowing me into his room.

I step over the mountain of clothes laying on the floor and make my way to a chair.

“I’m sorry I missed our appointment,” he apologies as he shuts his bedroom door. “I was going to go, but Henry stopped me saying how I couldn’t miss this party and how awesome is was going to be. I have such a hard time telling him no.”

“I understand. But now that I’m here we can get to work.”

I stare at Dorian expectantly, but he doesn’t move from his spot.

“You really want to work now?” I look at his perplexed. “It’s just that theirs this partying going on right now which you might actually enjoy. Why not come downstairs with me and enjoy yourself for a change?”

“You know how busy I am with my TA work and school. I don’t have time right now to party, besides I’m not a big drinker.”

“You should try to relax sometimes though. This is college, one time of your life when you should be out drinking, partying, and enjoying your youth. You’ll never be this young again you know?”

 _Henry’s really done a number on his sense of priorities._ “Dorian, we really need to work on your project now before you…”

“Hold that thought.” Dorian walked over to a mini fridge in his room and pulled out a bottle of beer. “This is one of my favorite drinks that I often share with my friends. You should try some.”

“Dorian I really don’t…”

“Just a sip, I’m sure you’ll love it. Please?”

I look at Dorian’s adorable pouting face and I break. _How could I say no to such an adorable face?_

“Ok,” I relent, taking the beer from Dorian and gulping down a few mouthfuls.

The beer honestly tastes disgusting, but I deal with it not wanting to upset Dorian and just wanting to get it over with. Dorian smiles at me, triumphantly. I let him have his little victory, placing the empty bottle on the desk behind me.

“There now let’s…”

“But you haven’t tried this flavor yet?” He pulls another bottle from his fridge. “I know you’ll just love this one!”

I stare at him, but comply downing the beer in one go. The moment I finish he’s produced another one from his fridge. I drink this one, another, and one more before I decide to stop.

“Dorian,” I say as I attempt to stand. “I really think…”

“Whoa!” Dorian catches me as I stumble. “Perhaps you should lie down.”

I accept and lay down on his bed. “I’m sorry, I should’ve realized you wouldn’t be able to handle this amount of alcohol.”

“It’s not your fault,” I slur slightly. “I shouldn’t have drunk that many in a row.”

“I’m the one that forced you to drink them though,” he soothed stroking my hair. “I shouldn’t have been so pushy.”

“You didn’t force me to do anything, I chose to drink them on my own.”

Dorian smiles at me. I stare at his adorable smile, captivated by it’s brilliance. The next thing I know, his lips are against mine. I’m stunned for a moment unable to process.

_Is this happening? Is this really happening? The sexy god Dorian is kissing me, me?!_

I eagerly kiss him back, enjoying the moment to the fullest. He deepens the kiss, exploring my mouth with his tongue in a masterful way while sliding his body above mine. It feels heavenly having his body laying against my own. I mewl in pleasure. Dorian pauses long enough to remove his own shirt before he starts unbuttoning my own. It’s then I come to my sense.

“St-stop,” I stammer, grabbing his hands with my own.

“Why?”

“I-I can’t do something like that right now,” I explain. “Not while I’m your TA. It’ll look really bad and I could end up losing…”

“Shush,” Dorian shushes me, placing a finger on my lips. “No one has to know.”

“But-but…Ah!” I moan as I feel his hand slid down my pants and around my dick. 

“You know you want this,” he whispers seductively in my ear. “You’ve wanted this for a while now, so just enjoy. It can be our little secret.”

What happens next I barely remember, but I do vividly remember his gorgeous form as he rammed into my ass. Seeing his chiseled body in full display before me, tinged with sweat as he made love to me was a memory I could never forget. It felt good, really good when he thrusted into me. I remember the hand job he gave me as he worked, the semen I shot all over his stomach, and the warm liquid that filled me when he came himself.

I don’t know when I feel asleep I just remember waking up feeling nauseous in the wee hours of the morning. I spot Dorian sleeping peacefully beside me before I dress and sneak out of the fraternity house. Lucky for me everyone was asleep at 3 in the morning, so no one spotted me leaving.

That Saturday I struggled to concentrate on my work. I couldn’t stop thinking about the feeling of Dorian’s lips against mine, his hot breath against my ear, the pleasure I felt from having him thrusting inside me, and the guilt from sleeping with a student in my class.

_I shouldn’t have done that. I’m in a position of power over him, this could be seen as me taking advantage of him. I’ll five years this guy’s senior and I just let him have his way with me. Pathetic._

As these thoughts circulated through my mind, I began to wonder how I would face Dorian after this. _What do I say to him? How should I act around him?_

He calls me several times throughout the day, texting too. At first I ignored them, then I decide to stop acting like a child and go meet with him. _It’s not like this is my first time or his. I’m making a mountain out of a mole hill._

We decide to meet in the small classroom we usually use so I can draw him. I know we’ll be able to be alone there and not worry about other people’s prying eyes (I’m still paranoid about my secret exit from the frat house). The moment we’re alone together I apologize for ignoring his calls.

“I’m sorry for doing that, it was a shitty thing to do.”

“I must admit it hurt that you wouldn’t answer,” Dorian replies. “I thought you didn’t want to see me again. Was I that bad?”

“No of course not!” I yell a little loud. “It’s just that I was ashamed at myself for not maintaining control. Given my position and power over you should anyone find out about our little rendezvous, then I’d be in serious trouble.”

“So it’s fine so long as no one finds out?” Dorian surmised.

“No it’s not fine…I do want this,” I admit. “But it would be better until we wait a few months for the end of the semester when I’m no longer you’re TA.”

“Wait, do you really want to wait?” 

Dorian approached me, a seductive smolder adorning his face. I watch mesmerized, my feet backing away slowly. I hit the wall unable to retreat further as Dorian moves into my personal space. Some part of me screams at me to leave, another part urges me to remain.

“Why should we let something as trivial as rules or other people’s opinions get in the way of enjoying ourselves.” Dorian explained. “We’re young, beautiful and experiencing a period in our lives that we shall never experience again. Why shouldn’t we enjoy it to the fullest?”

He kisses me, I pull back, and then he kisses me again. I melt into the kiss, throwing away my hesitation and engulfing myself in my desires. 

I tear my shirt as I rip it from my body, watching with joy as Dorian does the same. I run my hands across his muscular chest I’d seen so many times when he modeled for me. I relish the feel of his skin, unable to remember it from last night. He laughs slightly as I explore his body with my hands. I slid his pants and underwear to the floor as he does the same to mine. He pushes me down and I happily fall unto my hands and knees. He wastes no time lining himself up before thrusting into me.

“Ah!” I cry out in pleasure as he pounds me ass.

It was a surreal experience. The memories from last night where so hazy at times they didn’t even feel real. But this, _this_ I was experiencing with complete and utter clarity. I could remember this from start to finish, relive it whenever it pleased me. I smiled at the notion. _I’m making love with the man of my dreams._

“You like that, huh?” He teases. “Perhaps you will like this as well.”

_Smack!_

I feel a sharp pain against my ass quickly followed by another. It takes me a second to realize Dorian is spanking me. The stinging pain lifts me out of my dream like paradise.

“Dorian?”

“Not now.” He smacked me again with full force.

“That hurts.”

He laughs a little at my complaint. “A bit of pain is a part of pleasuring oneself.”

He hits me again.

“Dorian!” I turn around, grabbing his hand. “I’m not into that.”

He looks at me shocked for a moment, then twists his face into one of displeasure.

“You would enjoy it if you’d just let me continue.” He pulls his hand from my grasp.

We stare at each other for a moment, the tense atmosphere bring me down from my high.

“…I think I should just go,” I say, head now clear.

I stand up and begin redressing. Dorian sits there for a moment, displeasure clear on his face before regaining his usually gorgeous smile.

“I suppose I let things get too heated again. I’m sorry,” he apologizes.

“You don’t need to apologize,” I quickly explain to him. “I’m the one who let things get out of control.”

“Promise you won’t ignore me again? Won’t let this weekend ruin our friendship?” Dorian stares at me eyes slightly wet from accumulating tears.

My heart breaks as I look into his eyes. “I promise.”

Dorian smiles once again, planting a small kiss upon my lips as I depart from the room.

“I’ll see you Monday.”

“Yeah.”

I leave the classroom, feeling brighter than before. _This is a bit…messy. We should really talk this through at some point, but that can wait. For now…_

I smiled as I reminisced about the two times, _two_ that I made love with Dorian Gray. My excitement continued all the way back to my apartment.

* * *

“Basil.”

“Yes professor?”

“Come see me after class today.”

“Okay.”

I waited patiently as the professor performed today’s lecture. After class was dismissed, I followed him to his office.

“Shut the door and take a sit.”

I did what I was instructed, taking a seat in the armchair in front of his desk. The professor gave me an emotionless stare, putting me off balance.

“Um…professor?”

“I received an anonymous report that you are involved with a student in my class by the name of Dorian Gray.”

My eyes widen in shock as I heard this. _Who told him that?_

“As you are well aware teaching assistants are forbidden from engaging in romantic relationships with any of the students in their assigned class due to concerns about favoritism.” The professor explained. “Normally I wouldn’t put much faith in an anonymous rumor, but given the way you’ve been consistently advocating for this student…”

I paled slightly at the implication, sweat gathering on my skin. This was bad, really _really_ bad. I swallowed hard before opening my mouth.

“Professor, it is true that I am friends with Dorian,” I frantically explain. “But we are _not_ in a relationship and I am not playing favorites with him!”

Silence filled the office as the professor eyed me. I started sweating bullets as I patiently waited for his response.

_That’s not technically a lie. I mean we did have sex a couple of times but we’re not boyfriends or anything…_

“You’re a good student Basil and I’d hate to interrupt your graduate work so I’ll just let it slid,” the professor decided.

“Thank you professor!” I smiled in gratitude.

“You should be more careful about protecting yourself though,” he said as he motioned for me to leave.

I left his office and let out a loud sigh of relief. 

_That was close._ I say to myself. _I should probably talk to Dorian about this._

* * *

“I thought I was done for!” I rant as I pace back and forth in front of Dorian. “I thought for sure I’d be reprimanded and possibly expelled! Argh!”

“Everything worked out well though, no?”

“For now,” I sigh sitting down on my bed. “I just wish I knew who told him.”

“If you think about it for a moment, it was probably Henry.” My eyes went wide in realization.

“Of course!” I shout in anger. “Who else could I have been except that bastard!?”

_He must’ve seen me leaving the fraternity house in the wee hours of the morning!_

“It would explain the snide comment he gave me Saturday during lunch,” Dorian concludes. “The only question now is what to do about the professor.”

I snap out of my anger in shock. “What do you mean what to do?”

“I received a request to meet with him in his office tomorrow to discuss things…”

I start to panic once again. “You…you don’t plan on telling him anything?”

“You want me to lie to the professor?” Dorian looked at me in complete shock.

I grit my teeth. “It wouldn’t be a lie since we’re not in a relationship.”

“Are you saying our time together meant nothing to you?” I saw his eyes start to water.

“No-no! That’s not what I…”

“Relax Basil,” Dorian teases. “I’m just messing with you. What’s wrong with adults having a little bit of fun with each other? Although, I’m not so sure the professor will see it that way…”

“Please Dorian,” I beg. “As your friend, I’m begging you to keep this a secret.”

Dorian looks into my pleading eyes. For a second I think I spy a triumphant smirk on his face, but it vanishes so quickly I doubt I ever saw it in the first place.

“I’d do anything for a friend,” he assures me with a smile.

I sigh in relief. “So will you be a friend to me as well?”

“Of course, I’d do anything you ask!”

“In that case…I need you to finish my project for me.”

_Wait…what?_

“You mean the one you got an extension on and is worth half your grade.” Dorian nods his head in confirmation. “Dorian, do you have any idea how long that would take! And with all my other graduate work on top of that! Not to mention what would happen if they discovered you cheated and had me…”

Dorian cuts me off with a finger to my lips.

“It’s only an issue if they find out a cheated,” he explains to me. “Besides, is it really a bigger deal than lying to the professor about us to save you from possibly being expelled?”

I bit my lip, unable to argue with his reasoning.

“You want something from me and I want something from you. This seems like a pretty standard give and take don’t you think?” Dorian whispers into my ear.

“I guess…” 

I slid backwards on my bed as Dorian slips onto my lap.

“It’s not like I’m asking you to complete the whole thing…” He slowly slides his hand up my shirt. 

“Just finish what I’ve already done.” He pulls his shirt over his head and throws it aside. 

“Surely that won’t be too difficult.” He starts to unbutton my own shirt. 

“You know how hard I have it would Henry around.” My shirts slides off my shoulders onto the bed. 

“It would be a big help.” He lips hover just above my own as his hand snakes its way into my pants.

“Ngh!” I moan slightly.

“What do you say?”

“I-I-I’ll do it.”

“Wonderful!”

Dorian crashes his lips into mine, causing me to fall backwards against my bed.

* * *

The next few weeks are absolute hell for me. I function on no more than 2-3 hours of sleep a night as I vigorously work through my graduate work along with Dorian’s project. I go through I don’t know how many cups of coffee and bottles of 5 hour energy in an attempt to keep up with everything. I never leave me room except to attend class and eat in order to avoid wasting any time. Dorian did send me the work he’d completed on his project immediately upon returning home from my apartment, but to state there was barely any work done would be an understatement.

_I know that Henry’s been pushing him away from responsible behavior, but this is just ridiculous!_

Even as I bemoaned the extreme amount of extra work I now had to accomplish, I couldn’t blame Dorian for it.

_It’s not his fault Henry’s a manipulative asshole, who keeps trying to screw me over!_

My anger towards Henry for placing me in this predicament helped fuel my work and pushed me forward. Eventually after 3 straight weeks of grinding, I turned in Dorian’s assignment.

“That’s wonderful news!” Dorian exclaimed over the phone. “We should go out to celebrate!”

“Maybe after I’m recovered,” I groan before passing out on my bed for a full 28 hours.

I avoid seeing or spending time with Dorian for the next week, not wanting to give Henry anymore ammo for spreading rumors about Dorian and I. It wasn’t until Dorian received his final grade on the project that I even spoke to him face to face.

“I received a 92% on this! This is fantastic!” Dorian pulls me into a tight hug. I smile, giving me a small pat on the back.

“And to think I never would’ve been able to do this without you Basil.”

He looks at me with such joy and gratitude in his eyes that I can’t help but blush slightly. “Yeah, well…what are friends for?”

He nods, then begins to undress. I sit on my stool and pull out my sketch pad. As he removes his shirt, I notice a small bruise on his neck.

“…What’s that?” I say, knowing full well what it is.

“Oh this?” Dorian responds with a smile. “A hickey.”

I feel my jealously swirl as I stare at it. “And how exactly did you get that?”

Dorian smirks at me. “Are you jealous my friend?”

“No!” I shout back, turning my attention towards my sketchpad. “What you do in your own time is your business.”

_That’s right! We aren’t a couple so I have no say in who Dorian sleeps with or when._

“You don’t have to worry about it,” Dorian assures me. “He meant nothing, I was just returning a favor.”

My pencil stops moving. _Favor? What favor?_

As I stare at him in suspicion, Dorian removes the last of his clothing and walks over to me.

“If you’d like another round of pleasure, know that I’m always up for enjoying myself with you.”

The moment his luscious lips press against mine, I completely forget about my suspicion and just enjoy the moment. Dorian Gray, a man truly sculpted by the gods themselves. I can only hope that when I finish his painting I will have captured him essence in all it's perfection.

**Author's Note:**

> So I never actually read this book, but I have heard about it and did Spark Note it so hopefully the characteristics of the characters weren't too off. I obviously (or not so obviously) changed Henry's character to add my own artistic liberties to the story I wished to tell. I hope this was an enjoyable read and meets the requested guideline.


End file.
